Unbreakable
by ChocoDrug is for the ChocoSky
Summary: Lucy was ignored by the guild and accused off hurting Lisanna. She met her long lost sister, Chocola Katola, and is invited to her guild, Soul Swords. What lies ahead in her journey but one thing is for sure, she has grown stronger and is ready to beat the crap out of the people who abandoned her!. Pairings Undecided yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! Nice to meet you~! this is ordinary Lucy-gets-kick-out-of-the-guild-story! But their will be a twist in it! It's gonna be a Fairy Tail story with a little of Bleach cause of my weird dream and it somehow inspired me... Anyway this will be my first time writting for Fairy Tail so please forgive me if I have any mistakes and entertain me with questions okay? Oh yeah! please call me Destiney or Star~ so anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Lucy Heartifilia (pronounced as Rushy Hartofilia), currently seventeen years old and is in one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, Fairy Tail, believed to be a loving guild that will never abandon one of their so called Nakama, but let us test that theory.

The seventeen blonde hair girl was sitting on one of the bar stools of the guild, she had a saddened expression on her face as she watched everyone party like their was no tomorrow, why?, because their 'dead' nakama, Lisanna Strauss was brought back from the dead when they returned from Edolas.

Lucy sighed once again, for three whole months, she was ignored by everyone, the only people who would care for her right now was Juvia,Gray and Gajeel.

She was really hoping to go on a mission now instead of solo mission, but her partner, Natsu was partying his head off while flames came out of his mouth. She was also utterly bored, Juvia and Gray were on a mission while Panterlily and Gajeel were training in the mountains.

No one will talk to her because they were currently partying with Lisanna. She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone poked her from behind, she turned around with a smile, but it went away when she saw the mailman.

She smiled again and asked "yes?" The man just held out a letter to her "To Miss Lucy Heartifilia" Lucy gladly accepted the letter and watch the man go away and cursed "I could have started a decent conversation with him!"

Another tap on the shoulder and she turned her head to see Natsu there with Lisanna, his arm around her shoulder. It made her heart ache just looking at it. Erza was also with them.

"Hey Luce, could we ask you.. a favor?" he asked. Lucy looked at Natsu confused for a while before nodding her head and said "sure, what is it?" she was beyong joyful that someone was talking with "well, could we let Lisanna join the team?"he asked. Lucy nodded her head and smiled "Sure! it would be fun to have Lisanna go on missions with u-" "So were kicking you off the team" Natsu cut her off while scratching the back of his head. Lucy's eyes widened, what?.

"Besides, you keep on going on about rent this and rent that! so how about you go on Solo Missions?" idiot she's been doing that for three months. Her inner thought

Erza nodded her head agreeing "yes, it would be great to see you get stronger so that we won't have to protect you anymore" so were they saying she was weak and a nuisance?

"Yeah! you were always the damsel in distress in every mission!" Natsu grinned. Lucy stood up, finally having enough of this and walked off, her head held down as she walked.

"Hey wait Luce!" Natsu grabbed a hold of her shoulder "so, do you agree?" he asked. Lucy looked at him with a disgusted look and tearful cheeks "Whatever you want!" she screamed running out of the guild, leaving behind the confused Dragonslayer and Titania

"Oh well, Let's Party for a new Team Natsu!" Natsu cheered, Lisanna agreed while Erza had already took a cup of beer

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran, I just ran back to my house. Tears still falling down from my eyes, why am I crying? I was already expecting this, I just thought it would never happen

I quickly opened the door to my apartment and slammed it shut, I threw myself on the bed and cried "Why?! What did I do to deserve this?!" I sobbed, my tears were already staining the sheets on my bed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't even bother to look, I was to upset now "Princess, come" I heard Loke's voice. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace

"L-Loke! Why?!" I cried, he just cooed to me and said "I don't know Princess, but please explain what happened" he said while patting my back comfortingly

- One Explanation Later -

"That Bastard!" Loke yelled, his fists clenched as the two of us sat around my coffee table. "I'll Kill Him!" he said. I grabbed his arm and looked at him with emotionless eyes "No Loke, it's alright, I don't care" he sighed while sitting himself back.

He looked at the letter in the middle of the table and asked "Princess, what's this letter?" he asked. I shrugged "I don't know". He just grabbed the letter and tore it open, he looked at the letter for a while, he might be reading it

"Princess... Do you have a sister?" he asked me. I looked at him confused, until it came into mind "uh yeah, I forgot her name but Mama said that my sister was sent away because of Papa" my eyes fell to the floor as I remembered that Papa sent my sister away because only one of us can live

"Well this letter is from your sister" he said and showed the letter to me, I took the letter and read it

_Dear Lucy-nee-chan_

_Hello~! I don't think you remember me, but let me refresh your mind! My name is Chocola Heartifilia, but my name now is Chocola Katola because of some reasons okay? Anyway! It's been 10 years since we last saw each other and I want to see you of course, I'll be visiting Magnolia tomorrow, and I hope I could see you at the train station!_

_Xoxo, Chocola Heartifilia_

_Ps. Please bring chocolate tomorrow!_

I sweatdropped at the last one and looked over at Loke who just nodded his head "Princess, it's late and it seems you have business tomorrow" Loke said and dissipated, well so much for someone sleep next to me tonight.

I sighed and folded the letter while laying myself down on the bed and closed my eyes

* * *

I was already in the train station and I made sure I brought chocolate with me, My hair was up in loose pigtails, I wore a simple white tank top that showed some of my cleavage and a blue mini skirt with a brown jacket and boots.

I waited for the person while leaning against the wall

"Come on Lis!" I heard someone shout, I turned my head to see Natsu there with Lisanna, the two were holding hands making my heart ache, I frowned, I saw Erza there with her huge load of luggage making me sweatdrop.

I saw Natsu turn his head and he looked at my direction, I froze, but he loorked away when Lisanna snuggled his arm making him laugh, when they were about to leave, Lisanna turned her head and mouthed 'He's mine'

I mouthed back 'Damn you' she just giggled before leaving, making me curse

"Are you Lucy Heartifilia?" I heard someone ask, I looked up and gasped

The girl infront of me was just beautiful, She had long creamy light brown hair that looked like it was blonde that reached her knees. She wore a simple shoulder less blue shirt and a white skirt. Simple blue running shoes and a silver belt with a sword that was sheathed by her side.

"yes" I said. Her light blue eyes blinked before she squealed "My God! It's Lucy-nee~!" she exclaimed while hugging me.

I just awkwardly smiled as she pulled away and asked "Do you have the chocolate?" she asked me. I sweatdropped and nodded while giving her the chocolate. She smiled and took the chocolate while getting something from her back revealing two small animals

The animals looked like dragons. The first one had snow white fur, that was weird, and blue eyes, it looked like it had wings and it had a long tail that was furry

The other one was a dark black one with strange white markings on it, it had red eyes with a tail that looked like a mini genrator, and it was scaly

"Are those dragons?" I asked. She nodded "Yup~!" she fed the chocolate to the dragons, the black one gladly accepted it while the white one was being a tsundere while accepting it

"The white one is Adonis and the black one is Zenos" she said while the two climbed on her shoulders.

She took my hand and began to walk somewhere, I followed her, looking at the two baby dragons, we're these the same kind of dragons Natsu,Gajeel and Wendy we looking for?

I was beyond confused until we sat somewhere, I looked around to see that we were sitting below a cherry blossom tree.

"Are we in the park?" I asked, she turned her head while smiling and nodded "Looks like it"

An eery silence fell upon the two of us until she said "I forgot to properly introduce myself" that caught my attention

"My name is Chocola Heartifilia, now known as Chocola Katola" she said "I already know your name, but I want to get to know my long lost sister" she smiled while welcoming to embrace her. I felt touch and gladly embraced her

When we pulled away, Chocola asked "So Lucy-née, I heard you were in a guild, but what's the name of your guild?" she asked. My heart clenched their but I manage to answer " Fairy Tail "

She looked at me with a wide grin "really? Tell me, is Fairy Tail fun?" She asked. I smiled back at her "Yeah, it's really fun, everyone their is family. Their are rough fights everyday, but it's playful. There are so many nice people there and no matter what happens they will never abandon you because they call you Nakama" I explained

"Lucy-née, why are you crying?" that question made me gasp. I brought my hand to my cheek to notices that it was wet, I wiped it and looked a Chocola and smiled "It's nothing Chocola"

Another eery silence fell, but it was my turn to break it "So Chocola" "please call me Choco or Cola "I sweat dropped " So Choco, are you in a guild?" I asked, her eyes lit up as she looked at me with a big smile on her face and the two dragons in her arms

"Yes! And it's called Soul Swords!" She exclaimed "Everything is fun there! Everyone gets along~! But there are some fights though! I remembered when I was young when Papa abandoned me! They were the ones who found me and raised me as if I were family~! I love everyone there~!" she exclaimed "And you know what Lucy-née! I'm an S-class wizard there!" she exclaimed

I smiled for her, at least life for her was good "so Lucy-née, what magic do you use?" she asked me. I smiled brightly and brought out my keys "I'm a Celestial Mage and I currently have 10 of the golden keys and 5 silver keys!" I said proudly while showing my keys.

"Really? Could you show me a demonstration?" she asked. I nodded and stood up and chanted "Gate of the Canis Minor! I open thee! Nikoras!" a sudden array of light appeared but it immediately died down and there stood my favorite silver key celestial spirit, Plue!

"Kawaii~!" Chocolate exclaimed hugging Plue, I sat down and asked "how about you?" she grinned while saying "I'm a Multi Magic Mage" she said. I tilted my head "What's that?" I asked, she giggled "I can use any magic, but there are only some I can master" she said

"For example, I used my Breeding Magic for this two cuties!" she exclaimed while showing Adonis and Zenos to me "But my most powerful magic is Dragonslaying" she said. I gasped "Dragonslaying magic!" she looked at me and nodded "yeah, I was thought of it by Athea" she smiled

"I kinda missed her now because she disappeared" she still continued smiling "So, how are Mama and Papa?" She asked. My expression went down as she asked again "Sooo~ how are they?" she grinned repeating the question. I sighed "Mama is currently watching over us from above and Papa abandoned me so I don't really know" I shrugged, trying my best not to cry, I looked at Chocola, a grave expression on her face as she tried her best to hold back her tears by changing the subject

"So since we still have five more hours before sundown, please tell me what happened while you were in Fairy Tail" Chocola suggested, I clenched my skirt,crumpling it in the process and said "Where should I begin?"

- One ultra long life story in Fairy Tail -

"And after that, I was kicked out of my team for being weak" I breathed out trying my best not to cry. Chocola hugged me, trying her best to comfort me. "Lucy-née, it's alright, their just idiots for kicking you out" she cooed while Zenos climbed itself on my lap. I smiled and petted the baby dragon earning a soft purr.

"Looks like Zenos sees you as a friend" she smiled "But Adonis is still stubborn,he doesn't trusts anyone except me though" she sighed. I giggled a little, enjoying her talking

"Hey Choco, how come I've never heard of our guild? Is it brand new?" I asked, she shook her head and replied "like I said they found me when I was young. But that guild was built a hundred years ago" I choked on my spit "What?!" I exclaimed. She laughed, maybe at my expression *sweatdrop*.

"This is my guild mark see" she said showing me her guild mark on her left arm. It was blue and the left wing was a devil one and had a darker shade of blue while the other one was almost of an angel, it was in a lighter shade while in the middle of the wings was a sword. The wings curved upward to connect each other to the sword's hand guard. It was the same size of Natsu's guild mark.

"Wow" I said "This is mine though" I said showing her my guild mark on the back of my right hand. She examined the mark and said "it's cute~" I laughed at what she said.

After a few more talks, Chocolate brought out something "What's this?" I asked accepting the blank paper from her. She looked at me unsure for a moment before saying "I was sent here to meet you Lucy-née, I was glad to meet you but this letter is from my Master" she smiled "I'll be waiting for you answer tomorrow before noon okay?" she said getting up while carrying Adonis and Zenos with her "Meet me at the train station if you accept" she added before leaving me under the sakura tree with Plue on my lap, snuggling into my stomach.

I looked at the letter confused for a minute before the letter shown a white light, I immediately let go of the letter, but it floated on the air. I watch it tear the top part to get another paper inside with writing that seemed to be from gold ink.

It read:

Dear Lucy Heartifilia,

My name is Yamamoto Genryusai. I am the guild master of 'Soul Swords'. I am gladly inviting you to my guild, so please make a wise choice. Because it will mean that you have to leave your old guild. In this guild we may train you to be at the top together with your sister, Chocola. But we will also need your power in our guild. We shall gladly welcome you with open arms.

- Yamamoto Genryusai, Master of Soul Swords

I re-read the letter over and over again until I memorized it, I nibbled on my bottom lip as I returned Plue back to his world. I stood up and walked, it was only six in the evening so I might as well talk with Master about this

* * *

Once I returned to the guild, I was welcomed with glares from everyone.

I was confused for a while, until I asked "Eto? Did something happened?" Everyone just kept on giving evil looks, I was getting uneasy, so I walked over to Mirajane, who was giving me the hardest glares "Ne Mira, what happened?" she just hissed "Lucy, you know what happened!" she spat on my face

I was shocked, Mira just spat at me and it wasn't playful note joking. I said "Mira, what happened? I don't know wh-" I was cut off by Mira slapping me on the face.

I held my red cheek and stared at Mira with utter confusion and hurt "Why Lucy?" she asked "Why did you hurt Lisanna?!" she screamed and ran to Elfman's arms, who hugged her, trying his best to comfort her while giving me an evil glare.

Suddenly, I felt someone throw something from behind, I turned my head to be hit with a chair, I gasped while my head hit the edge of the table, I painfully stood up, looking up to see who hit me and my eyes widened

"Get out" he murmured, I looked at him "why?" I asked, Natsu just growled "you don't belong here!" he spat "Why?! What did I do?!" I screamed, beside him was Erza who just shook her head and glared at me "You hurt Lisanna, she is currently in the hospital because of you!" she yelled

My eyes widened "But I didn't do it!" I yelled back, this time it was Levy you sneered

"What proof do you have?! You were the only one who wasn't here, and Lisanna said that she was attacked by you! Lucy!" she screamed at me. I froze and suddenly, something inside of me snapped

"Why? Why would you believe her?! I didn't do anything to her?! Did you see me attack her?! No! I was only going out to have a meeting with someone!" I screamed "I didn't do anything?! But why do you believe her?! I thought we were all Nakama!" I said.

Everyone's glares seem to intensify, and what made my tears overflow and run down my cheeks, was what Erza and Natsu said "You are not our Nakama and never will be!" I was literally crying now, I raised my head and looked at them all and said "Alright, I'll get out" I gave up, I didn't want this anymore, this was just hell

I stomped upstairs to Master's office, tears still flowing down and opened the door, to see Master's head shot up and look at me with wide eyes, I said "Master, I quit the guild!" he looked at me, intended for a while before asking

"Why my child? Give me some reasons"

My eyes turned even more teary as I said "Because I was ignored by everyone, accused of by my so called Nakama and abandoned by my so called family" he shook his head

"Lucy, my child, I know the truth, I know who's lying so do not worry, but are you really sure?" he asked, I nodded. He sighed, while tears started to form at the ends of his eyes, he grabbed the same guild stamp and stamped my guild mark, once it was removed, I saw that there was nothing on the back of my hand now.

"Thank you Master" I bowed and exited the office with Master, he stayed on the second floor while I walked down, ignoring everyone's glares and I heard murmurs of

"Monster"

"The devil's spawn"

"Hope she dies"

"What a weakling!"

"Hah! Good thing she left!"

"I bet the person she was gonna meet with was one of her prostitute clients"

"Poor Lisanna"

I gritted my teeth, while my tears were already dry, I heard Master yell, before I exit the door

"Lucy! Where will you go?!" I turned around with a bright smile on my face and said "Somewhere! To get revenge on this lying guild!" Everyone seemed shock on my outburst, I smirked

I raised my hand to do the fairy tail sign and said "Goodbye Master!" then I looked at everyone with hatred in my eyes and said "Goodbye Fairy Tail, the family who lied about abandoning a precious Nakama, I really am a fool to believe it" I said while walking out the doors.

It seemed like I left everyone frozen because there was no noise at all, I smirked in satisfaction while walking towards my house

* * *

** So? Was it good? I don't really know cause I was the one who made it,but I think I did a pretty good job! Anyway, Chocola is one of my characters cause well, she is supposedly, Lucy's little sister, but she doesn't have the same hair color and eyes, but I'll explain soo. Alright? Anyway, here's her profile**

**Name: Chocola Katola**

**Real Name: Chocola Heatifilia**

**Age: 16**

**Magic: Multi Maic Mage**

**Looks:**

**Hair color: a cream brown color close to blonde**

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Information: not much is know, but she is from a guild 'Soul Swords' , the guild that raised her after her Father tried to kill her. She is Lucy's little sister and is sometime called the 'Goddess of the Swords' because of her magic. She is nicknamed 'Choco' or 'Cola' but her famous tittle is 'Dragon Heart'**

**Anyway, please review soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway, this is the second chapter so please enjoy~ and entertain me with questions alright?**

**Oh yeah! let me answer some reviews!**

**Axelilea: I agree, but I don't hold any grudge against, but this story is making me! I feel like slapping her but I can't.. *sulking in a corner***

**Shugoshugoweird: don't worry! I'll update soon! Nice name! hey! do you know the anime 'Shugo Chara'? it's awesome!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Misa-chan,your writing could be the best! but you need to have faith in yourself! Oh, but I don't know yet if it's a StingxLucy kay? because it depends on the ending okay? But I'll at least try! Sticy.. It warmed my heart many times!**

**RunnerGirl09xDemonPrincess07 : they still didn't believe, it's just they got hurt by what she said and very confused, oh and thanks! I will update soon!**

**Rieai: thanks for the review Ai-chan!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran to my house, the tears still threatening to spill, but I wouldn't let it, because it would just shame me even more.

Once I arrived home, I sat down on my chair in front of my desk and sobbed, just literally sobbed

"I hate it!" I screamed "I hate this?! Why can't I just die?!" I screamed

"Then die?" I heard someone say, I quickly turned around, to see no one...

"Who's there?" I asked, nothing happened, everything stayed silent, I shook my head while slamming head on my desk, it stinged, but I ignored it, I just let the tears flow down on the desk.

"Life is horrible for me" I cried while looking up, then suddenly something in my mind clicked when I saw the paper and black ink, I thought of an idea.

I quickly grabbed the paper and a pen and wrote some letters to everyone (to be read in another chapter). I gritted my teeth writing letters to _some _people, my tears wetting the paper occasionally making me blow on it to dry so that I may write on it again.

Once I was done, I grabbed all the papers and placed each of them in an envelope, I placed all the envelopes on my desk and got up, it was already midnight, but I didn't feel like sleeping.

I just grabbed a suitcase and began to pack all of my stuff while crying my eyes out, no one comforted me, Loke thought that it wasn't a good idea to disturb me so I didn't mind about it.

"They accused me... believed that bitch instead off me" I mumbled while trying to zip up my suitcase "They didn't even let me explain, they just said that I was a liar, but I'll show them" I continued "'ll get stronger and make them regret those words" I finished, and just in time, I was finished packing all of my things.

"KKKRRRIIINNNGGGG!" I heard the alarm of my clock, I looked at the clock and it read nine o'clock. I frowned and quickly went into the bathroom silently.

* * *

I sighed wearing a white T-shirt with a blue vest over it and dark blue shorts, white knee-high socks and dark blue shoes.

"I open thee! The gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I summoned, a white smoke filled the room. but quickly dispersed and there stood a maid with pink locks that reached her shoulders and dark blue emotionless eyes

"Time for punishment Hime?" she asked leaning over, like she was about to get spanked, I faceplamed and said "No Virgo, but could you help me carry these over to the train station?" I asked, the celestial maid just nodded and carried my bags, I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked outside of my apartment.

"Wait here" I instructed to Virgo, who nodded, I walked to the house next to it and knocked on the door, I waited for a few minutes, and the landlady opened the door

"What do you want?" she asked

"Here's this month's rent, and by the way, I'm gonna be moving so the apartment space is free anyone now alright?" I said, the landlady just looked at me worriedly and asked

"But Deary, where will you stay?"

I sighed and said "Don't worry I'll be okay, so good bye" I bowed and gave her the money, leaving the old woman a little happy because of her money and worried about me.

I looked at Virgo and said "Let's go"

* * *

We both arrived in the train station and no one was there except the conductor and train, but there was no sign of Chocola, so I waited, I turned to look at Virgo and said "Virgo, the person who we will meet is my sister alright?" I smiled, the maid just stayed with her poker face while saying "Yes Princess, I will respect her like I do to you" she bowed, I sweatdropped

"Goooo... goooo" I heard, I looked at what I heard and saw a white baby dragon there, with a tsundere look on it's face, looking at me impatiently with icy, cold blue eyes

"Adonis?" I asked, the dragon just hissed at me and motioned for me to get on the train, I followed him with Virgo behind me, her defenses high and she asked "Princess, will I attack the creature?" I shook my head "no, and it's a dragon Virgo, it's called Adonis" I whispered, earning a glare from said dragon.

We walked inside the train until we arrived in a certain spot of the train, Chocola was sitting there, looking outside boredly with Zenos on her lap, I walked up to her, she didn't seem to notice me yet so I decided to speak up

"Chocola?" I asked, said girl turned her head and looked at me before grinning and saying "Onee-chan! your here!" she looked like she got her favorite present on christmas making me smile back at her "yes, and I decided to join your guild" she grinned even more

"You'll love it!" she said making me laugh and sit down beside her, she looked behind me and pointed at Virgo "who is she?" she asked, the celestial maid just bowed and while introducing herself "My name is Virgo, you are Princess' sister so I must call you Princess too" Chocola just waved her hands saying "No, No,No just call me Choco, that's enough respect" Virgo looked at her "... that's enough respect?" she repeated. Chocola nodded

"Well goodbye Princess and Choco" Virgo bowed before disappearing, I watch Adonis try his best to climb up Chocola's lap, but he failed... epically. Chocola giggled while carrying the baby dragon and setting it on her lap beside the sleeping Zenos.

I sighed looking at the window and heard her say

"Lucy-nee-chan, My guild will teach you how to use Soul Magic" I looked at her questionably "what are you talking about?" I asked making her sigh "let me explain" she breathed

"In my Guild you need to master a certain magic and only certain people can, you are also one of them, let me explain, inside our body, we have a soul magic container that the members in my guild have, inside of the container is Reiatsu. Next, how to use Reiatsu?, well,we can only use Reiatsu if we have half of our soul, which is a sword, this is mine" she said showing me her sword, which was a stainless katana

"Everyone's sword is like this but when you say it's command and name, the form will change and the power of the reiatsu depends how strong your soul is, and this sword has a soul" she said

"A soul?" I asked "yes, this sword is alive except it can't move and breathe but this sword can talk to me since I'm it's other half" she explained "But don't worry Onee-chan, once we arrive in the guild you'll understand it more okay?" she asked, I nodded feeling sleepy

"Sleep Lucy, it's alright, I'll tell you when we're there" she smiled and I listened to her and fell asleep on the train.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere beautiful_

_There were flowers everywhere, different kinds of different colors, surrounding a certain place, a small house, I suddenly remembered this house, it used to be Mama's old cottage._

_The same wooden yellow orange roof that had stone brick walls. Two windows in the front with a front porch, a small wooden chair and table where I remembered that I used to knit with Mama. A wooden door there and a small flower basket in the front._

_"Then why don't you just die?" I heard, I turned around to see a beautiful lake that was a crystal blue. Infront of it was a girl and a boy that looked like they were only seven years old_

_The boy had messy snow white hair with icy,cold blue eyes. He had pale white skin and wore a black dress shirt with a checkered red tie and a white jacket over it. He wore white pants and black shoes too. He wore a necklace that was like a rubix cube. He looked rather handsome too be seven years old, he looked about nine, but the height said it all._

_The girl had rosy pink hair that was slightly curled and reached her feet and beautiful blue eyes that were caring like my mother. She had a white flower headband and a white dress that was slightly puffed and reached her knees. She wore white ballet shoes with laces that was tied and a golden bracelet that was liked a rubix cube. She looked younger than her age because of her facial features but she was too tall for that_

_"let me repeat, Why don't you just die?" The boy repeated, looking at me with those icy eyes of his._

_"what?" I asked "why don't I just die?" I asked_

_The boy nodded "yes, why don't you just die? let me help" he grinned, showing his pearly white teeth, one minute, I was standing straight then the next I was on the ground coughing up blood_

_I looked at him, he was holding a sword that resembled a katana like Chocola's, instead it was a black color but was shiny and had some japanese characters engraved on it in different colors, the rubix cube was a keychain that was tied __to it._

_"Tell me.. why don't you just die?" he asked looking at me with no emotion at all, I coughed again and stood up_

_"I don't know" I said, I suddenly felt something punch me in the gut and looked at my stomach, to see that he had stabbed me through the stomach with his blade._

_"... this is boring" he said retracting his blade back to him, once he did that, I coughed up even more blood, I couldn't feel any pain at all, but I knew I could die from this_

_"catch" he said, then suddenly, I caught something, it was a simple katana that looked like Chocola's blade. I looked up at him and asked "what is this?" he just laughed and said_

_"Your blade to fight with" he answered and suddenly surged towards me, kicking me in the face. I didn't scream just gasp and fell down, I looked up at him and he said "come on, fight me!" he said while slashing his blade in imaginary dummies._

_I slowly got up, but not painfully and said "No" the boy didn't look impressed at all and asked "why not? if you don't, your gonna die" he shrugged lifting his blade and letting it rest on his shoulders "so is that your answer? you want to die?" he asked_

_I shook my head "No" was my answer and I continued "I won't fight and I won't die! so tell me! who are you?!" the boy just snickered and said to me "Oh Lucy,Lucy,Lucy,Lucy, you know who I am, heck! you know us more than you think!" he said "so get ready to di-"_

* * *

I woke because of someone constantly shaking me and yelling in my ear

"Princess! Princess! Lucy! Wake up!" I heard, when I opened my eyes, I saw Loke there wearing his everyday tuxedo and orange sunglasses

"Loke?" I questioned and looked at the Celestial Lion, he sighed from relief and hugged me making me even more confused than ever.

"what?" I asked "what happened?" I saw Chocola beside me with a worrisome expression on her face "Lucy-nee! your finally awake!" she said

"what happened?!" I yelled, catching the two's attention. Loke and Chocola sat properly in front of me and the lion king(lol) said "Lucy, you were mumbling some words you were thrashing around in your sleep" he said

"yeah Lucy-née! You punched this pedophile!" Chocola exclaimed and showed the red mark that was on Loke's face now. I gasped and immediately muttered an apology to him, while Loke glared at my sister, who just whistled innocently

"It's alright Princess, as long as your alright, and I am not a pedophile" he smiled at me and glared at Chocola "well, I must go no, since Aquarious has been nagging about taking Aries out on a date" I smiled at him and said "it's alright Loke, and don't forget to buy flowers for her!" I waved as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Agooooo!" I head, I looked below me to see Adonis there, it was very shocking, he was on my lap, no tsundere look but a worried expression, once he noticed I was alright, he rubbed his head in my stomach, I looked at Chocola with a shock expression and she smiled "Lucy... He likes you" she said, I gawked

Adonis snuggled itself in my lap while Chocola got up grabbing a small backpack "hey where are you going?" I asked curiously, she looked at my confused and said "Lucy, we're already in Starlight Town, where my guild is"

I looked outside the window to see that we were in a town and I immediately got up, carrying Adonis in one arm and getting my suitcase it's my other hand. The white dragon just shot his head up and flew out of my arms and onto the floor beside Zenos.

"Chocola! Let's go!" I said, the cream colored haired girl just giggled and followed after me as I ran out of the train with the dragons ahead of me. Once we were out of the train station I took a deep breath to admire the town

There were cottage houses everywhere, a gigantic fountain in the middle with sparkling waters that shot out of the top most part that created rainbows below it, there was flowers around it and a wooden bench with a sign that read **"Rainbow Fountain, the fountain that connects us with our loved one"**

Chocola stood beside me and said "that's Rainbow Fountain! It said out said, if you threw some jewels in it, you can see your loved ones that had already passed on" she smiled sadly and brought out some jewels and gave me some, I looked at her confused but she said "try it out" I understand and walked in front of the fountain and threw the jewels in it, once the jewels were thrown in it, it disappeared into gold water and I gasped, I saw my mother there smiling at me with a loving expression before it disappeared

"the time limit depends on how much you threw,and you just threw 5 jewel nicks which costed 5 seconds" Chocola sighed "come on, we need to get to the guild" she grabbed my hand and walked with the two dragons beside her playing rather roughly

I smiled while following after her, we were walking on the brick road of the town. I saw a big hill with a big castle on top of it and a flag on the top that resembled Chocola's guild mar-... Wait... THAT'S THE GUILD?!

"Chocola... Is that the guild?" I asked, Chocola nodded "yup! Everyone who's a member lives there~!" she cooed, I just stared at the castle that was suddenly getting bigger and bigger the closer we approached it, once we arrived in front of the castle, I got a more detailed structure

The castle was like a brick wall, a huge brick wall. The brick wall was surrounding the castle that looked very Japanese. I looked at Chocola who was smiling and she looked at me "Lucy-née,don't fidget, there's no need for you to be scared, nothing bad will happen" she smiled "well you might get some trauma, and broken bones from fights but nothing bad happens to us... Sometimes" she added making me nervous more and more and imagine rough guys as members of the guild

"Come on Lucy... Let's go and see your new family" she smiled and opened the front doors, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before entering my new guild, leaving behind everything I wanted to forget, to get my revenge

* * *

**I was really free today so I am very lucky~! Thanks so much for the reviews! It got me really motivated to update this chapter faster!**

**So please entertain me with questions and reviews~!**

**Signing out: Destiny Star, with more chapters to write~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI~! It's another chapter of Unbreakable! I was so happy woth the reviews ^_^ it made me happy but I hope more reviews come by~!**

**Lunagorn: yup, but it's a kinda crossover, but it has bleach since I wanted to test it out**

**Lucyheartifilia: omg, are you the real Lucy? Oh well, but I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Animeaddict10:thanks for the review..**

**FairyTailLover333: yeah she can, if she has the will, and she does ^"_"^**

**Zsarra: trying my best okay? But I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Guest:... Welcome to fanfiction, and Ikr, but thanks for the support~!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

My jaw fell down on the floor as I stared at my soon to be guild. It was a structure of a huge traditional japanese house that was five stories high and was very wide. Cherry Blossoms surrounded the whole thing and behind it were smaller house... I think that's where I will sleep.

"Choco, is this the guild?" I asked, repeating it again, Chocola giggled while replying "yup! yup!" she said, grabbing my hand, with the two baby dragons on her shoulders, Adonis and Zenos were trying to bite each other's head off making me smile and follow Chocola go in in front of the big traditional doors

I couldn't hear anything but shuffles of feet.

"Let's go Lucy" she grinned before kicking the door open, breaking the poor door into pieces. I peaked my head inside and my eyes widened, everything was but normal and calm, it was the opposite of this traditional japanese house

"WE'RE HOME~!" Chocola announced, catching everyone's attention, when everyone saw the two of use, I could hear "Welcome back Choco!" "did you bring any booze?" "I see you've brought a friend"

My sister, who was currently four feet and two inches in height just snarled and said "she's not my friend pineapple!, she's my sister" before running over to him to give him a punch on the face.

I winced when I heard the wall where the guy hit,break. I sighed "just like Fairy Tail" I sweatdropped. I felt someone grabbed my hand and looked at the person who grabbed it and saw a girl.

The girl had straight orange hair that stopped just below her chest, that rivaled mine. Her eyes were a stormy gray, she wore a pink traditional kimono that stopped mid-thigh and had flower designs. She wore white stockings and brown sandals.

"Ara? a new member?" she asked, I nodded, she smiled and quickly brought out a stamp mark from God knows where and asked "where? and what color?". I smiled back at her and said "Pink at the back of right hand" she nodded and stamped me.

It looked the same as Chocola, but it was in the color pink, I grinned and quickly ran over to her "Chocola! look!" I said, when she turned her head, she grinned. Chocola quickly took my wrist and brought me up a table, now the two of us were standing on a table.

"EVERYONE!" she screamed, catching everyone's attention, all was quiet until Chocola announced "This is my sister~! come on Onee-chan, introduce yourself" I flinched, because she was yelling in my ear and said "Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you' I bowed, I suddenly heard someone comment

"Heh! she doesn't look much" a man with spiky black hair that had bells attached to it. He wore a cargo vest that showed his open chest that had a scar formed into the shape of a kanji for eleven. He wore camouflage pants and beige colored combat boots, he had a machine gun strapped on his back and a katana strapped to his side

I glared at the guy making him laugh "but she does have guts" he laughed while a five year old girl climbed on his shoulder. The girl had short pink hair held back by a purple skull. Her eyes were a golden color full of curiosity, she wore a red sun dress with a brown jacket over it. She wore black combat boots and a black arm band that had the kanji for eleven

"Kenpachi, that's enough" I heard a voice boom, once I heard that, I moved my eyes towards an elder looking man with a very long beard.

"Master Yamamoto" they all said, and silence began again

"It seems like you've introduced yourself" Master Yamamoto said "That's good" he added and quickly looked at everyone with a cold glare

"But we need to test your ability first to see if you really are Chocola's sister"

"Woah Woah Woah!" I heard and averted my gaze towards a guy. The guy had spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt under a black jacket that had white fur on the collar. He wore black pants and a black belt. He wore red running shoes and had a gigantic sword strapped to his back.

"isn't that to harsh?!" he yelled, carrot man stomped his foot creating a boom in the guild. The Master just shook his head while saying "no, it is the only way to test her strength, and to heighten her senses and magical power" my head shot up at that, if I do this, my magical power could go stronger?... hell yeah I'll do it

"I'll do it!" I said, catching everyone's attention, I ignored them all, even the carrot man's heavy gaze. The Master's face scrunch up in amusement then seriousness then finally picking one face, he chose the poker face...*sweatdrop*

"Alright, since you are that eager, you may fight Kenpachi here" he gestured to the jingle bell man, I frowned when he smirked. Chocola patted my shoulder "It's alright, it's normal" she sighed "this happens everyday" she smiled "well, I gotta get everybody to watch you and Ken-pyo fight!" she grinned before running deeper inside the guild, I sweatdropped.

"Follow me" Master said as he walked out of the door. I nodded while following, everyone in the guild following after me because Master said so. Once we were outside, we were in front of the guild house, I walked to one side while jingle bell man walked to the opposite one.

"Let the match between!" A random guy said, holding a big board that said, bets are placed here! 98% on Kenpachi while I had 2%... meh, better than nothing no?

I saw Kenpachi brought out something and tossed it over to me, I looked at it confused, why would he give me a katana?. He looked at me square on the face before laughing out loud "Don't worry kid! We fight with our swords! Reiatsu is allowed but any other magic means cheating" he maliciously grinned 'let me introduce myself first, I'm Zaraki Kenpachi! the eleventh S-class mage!" he grinned and I frowned... great, fighting a S-class mage, I would die now

"Let the match between Zaraki Kenpachi and Heartifilia Lucy Begin!" I heard and I swiftly noticed that he just stood there with his sword on his shoulders in a lousy manner

I looked at him confused but still kept my guard up an unsheathed my sword, staring at it for a few seconds admiring it before getting into a stance, Kenpachi looked at me amused for a minute before smirking and said "Well? what are you waiting for? come and attack me, I'm giving you a head start" he shrugged while smirking at me.

I eyed him for a moment before accepting his invitation and ran forward, bringing my sword above my head to strike him hard, but when I striked his shoulder, thing happened, it still look unbloody, hell! he looked alright!. I was confused at first but still remained calm.

I slashed him again and again until I panted for air since I need it to live. Kenpanchi yawned and I flinched when he placed his sword down

"Man! Your no fun! when the little twerp was slashing me, she kept on putting a fit!" he said "but your just calm... so boring" he said before I felt something hit my shoulder, I gasped feeling the pain and fell down on my knees, holding my now bleeding shoulder and looked up to see Kenpachi smirking down on me

"Heh, it is true, your not anything special" he frowned making me irritated, I got up, sword in hand and striked him on the chest, but still nothing happened. He just sighed while shaking his head "another weakling, nothing like Chocola" I gritted my teeth while glaring at him

"Oi, what kind of face is that?" he asked narrowing his eyes "It's annoying" he said punching me in the gut, I coughed out blood while I was grabbed by collar of my jacket and brought up close to his face "Looks like I have to end this" he sighed.

I frowned and suddenly, I felt something in my head, making me grit my teeth, the pain in my head was immense, I wanted to hold my head but my arms hurted to much so I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me

* * *

_I opened my eyes again, to see the same scenery like before but there was something new here. A huge apple tree sat beside the house with ripe apples, a table under it with a tea set, and around the table sat the two children, I tilted my head confused but asked "what are you doing?"_

_I caught both of their attention and the boy just said "huh? your back?". I nodded my head but clenched my fists, not like I'm gonna die now. The boy stood up again, wiping something off his face before getting his sheathed katana_

_"Looks like you brought a sword" he said, I looked at my hand to see the katana that Kenpachi gave me to fight against him "Can we continue our fight from where we left off?" he asked. I understood what he meant and asked "what will I gain from fighting with you?" the boy snickered in response_

_"Nothing but pain and torture unless you answer my question truthfully" he said smirking slightly and walked a few inches more, leaving at least ten feet away from him _

_"So tell me, why don't you just die?" he asked smirking again and unsheathed the blade, I saw the pink haired girl on the table open her eyes to watch us fight, I positioned myself properly to attack and he said "ohh~ Princess knows how to fight!" I rolled my eyes at that comment and ran at him with my raised sword getting ready to strike him, but he just blocked it with his blade_

_"Tell me kid, if I answer your question truthfully and win, what will I get?" I asked making him grin instead of smirk "power" he said making me grin "then I just have to beat you!" I said and singed my sword to his side, striking him in the hip, I felt him wince and saw an opening and kicked him in the stomach, but he blocked it with his arm, bruising it_

_"Takes a lot more that to take me down!" he said and jumped back, a few feet from me to regain his breathing. "So while I'm worn out, what is your answer?" he asked, I thought for a moment before shrugging "I don't know... but I do know I can't just die yet... for my revenge" my eyes narrowed with hate as I grit my teeth remembering everyone from that lying guild who abandoned me and chose to believe Lisanna... even my best friend...he believed her more than me..._

_"... is that your answer?" he asked I nodded "well I only have one more and I'll tell you a hint to defeat me" he smirked, I asked 'and what is that question?"_

_"What is your revenge?" he asked, my eyes widened but I smirked and said "My revenge is to get back at Fairy Tail, who abandoned me, accused me, and beat me down when they didn't believe me. They ignored me and said bad things about me, but there is something I can't do..." I said my eyes looking at the ground_

_He looked at me with curiosity "and what is that?' he asked, my eyes narrowed at him "none of your business, so tell me, how can I defeat you?" I asked, the boy smirked and said_

_"Say my name and you can defeat me" he said, my eyes widened but I bit my bottom lip and said "but I don't know your name" I said, he just sighed and said "You know us better than anyone, you know our names just by thinking about us... so you better know my name because you are the one who named me!" he yelled and surged froward, slicing me in the shoulder causing me to gasp in surprise, my body fell to the ground and I slowly got up with determination in my eyes_

_"I don't care! I will defeat you with knowing your name!" I yelled while kicking him in the face, his cheek turned red as his face collided with the ground, I heard the girl on the table giggle while watching the fight and I turned my head towards her_

_"Hey! do you know his name?" I asked, the girl just smiled and shook her head and placed a finger on her mouth as if saying, it's a secret... secret my ass. Suddenly I remembered something and grinned but as I was about to say,I felt something coil around my foot and my eyes widened when I was thrown on the ground, my head hitting the ground causing me to wince and feel a little pain_

_"You better hurry up Lucy, time is running out" The boy said standing up and pointed his katana at me and said "but it's too bad, you lost" he said. I smirked at him and replied "No I don't, it's quite the opposite around" he tilted his head in confusion "what are you talking about Lucy? I'm pointing my blade at you, so there's no way you can win" he smirked arrogantly at me, making me chuckle, he tilted his head even more, slightly agitated and asked "what? what's so funny?" I giggled and said _

_"I already know what to say to win" his smirk turned into a frown then into a grin and said "then say it, say it loud and clear" I grinned_

* * *

I opened my eyes and narrowed it glaring it at the bell hair man, Kenpachi just laughed "Looks like the kid still has some spirit left!" he said "let me crush this spirit of yours" he grinned making me laugh.

He looked at me confused and asked "what? what's so funny?" I laughed even more at him, agitating him even more so he threw me to the other side of the field making me wince as the pain went to my head but I pushed it away and stood up as if nothing happened and looked at him with determination in my eyes

I began to chant

_"I call from thee!_

_Who came from the underworld_

_To scare and fright whoever comes in your way_

_Controlling the elements of this star!"_

I brought my blade in front of my face and closed my eyes, channeling my magic power into the blade, my magic aura is in a golden form that flows through the blade, I can feel the power we both share, me and my sword

_"I scream your name and command!" _I point my blade to the sky while looking upwards with my eyes closed, the golden aura still surrounding me, and I open my eyes and scream out

"Slash the Light! Kurouji!" I commanded and suddenly it darkened, there was no sunlight at all, all that was left was the darkness, I could heard several people panic but this was a sacrifice, I couldn't see anything either so I had to endure until the darkness died down

"So is this your Zanpakuto?nothing special!" I heard Kenpachi say making me grit my teeth "Doku!" I commanded and felt the tip of my blade sting and I smirked

I ran towards where I heard Kenpachi was and slashed him, hearing him yell out, I smirked and slashed him again, after two more slashes, the darkness died down revealing a sunny day. I felt my blade in hand shiver slightly because of the light, I looked at my blade and admired it for a few seconds

The sword had a black hilt and a purple blade, there was marking written on it and it seemed I activated one of them, doku, meaning poison. The blade looked like an ordinary katana but the hilt was different, there was arm guard and it had a purple ribbon connected to it

"Look! the newbie has her shikai out!" I heard

"Impressive, it's the same type as mine" I heard

"That's enough now Lucy" I heard and turned my head to see Master Yamamoto and Chocola with a guy with her.

"It seems like she had mastered shikai so fast" he said and commanded "Chocola, get her some spare clothes, she'll be training with each squad for a month and you are to guide her in every way" he said, Chocola just grinned while nodding her head

"Who's first?" she asked, I could see an amused grin on the elderly man's face as he said "she picks a number from 2-13" he said, I tilted my head and said

"10" I said making almost everyone in the room freeze and Chocola squeal, Master just smiled at me and said "alright, but why?" he asked

"cause that's how many gold keys I have" I smiled, I saw everyone sweatdrop, yup, I'll enjoy life here~.

"Ne Onee-chan, you do know your only half naked" Chocola said, I looked down to see that my shirt had been ripped leaving my jacket that was almost torn to shreds to hide my breasts, my skirt has already dissipated, leaving me in my pink panties, I blushed beet red, hearing some whistles as I stood up with a murderous aura and pointed my blade at them and said "Doku!" the poison miasma from my sword spreaded around, knocking out some random people I didn't know.

"Choco, let's go" I said with a red face making Chocola giggle as she led me to her comfortable house to change and sleep in.

I hope my life in Soul Swords was better than the ne in Fairy Tail

* * *

**Anyway, I wanted to thank you so much for loving my story and for the reviews ^~^ Nya~ Nya~!thank you suuu~much~!**


	4. AN VERY IMPORTANT

If you don't read this, then I can't update the next chapter! OoO

Anyway, if you know bleach, please tell me your _**Favorite**_** Couples**.

Oh! And also tell me your favorite Fairy Tail Couple so that I can know the votes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello~! This is Destiney here, anyway thanks for the reviews again! I'm so happy! This makes me supper happy!**

**Been a long time since I've written something so far and I've gone random at the last part.. xD**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was woke up feeling a little drowsy and looked around and froze, this isn't where I slept, the room was very different, it looked so japanese.

The walls were a egg shell color with designs of green daffodils, it was cute. The floor was a wooden brown. I saw that my soft bed was replaced with a futon. I had a coffee table and some pillows to sit on it. A flower vase of yellow daffodils in the middle, some paintings and a closet.

I noticed that my sword was right next to me and the first thing I said was "Oh shit, I've been kidnapped".

"No, no you aren't" I heard and quickly averted my gaze to see a a boy that was never there.

The boy had snow white hair that was short and spiky. Turquoise eyes and pale skin. A black collared shirt with a soccer ball sign at the upper right corner where his heart his. A turquoise scarf around his head that had a mark of the kanji number ten there, and some snowflakes surrounding it. Gray jeans and black converse showing the inner kid of him. What made me very cautious was the sword strapped to his back.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, your mentor for the month of February" he said calmly but in a serious tone. I looked around the room if their were uninvited guests. One of them that I didn't know and my sister there playing 'Uno'.

The other person was a woman. The woman had long wavy orange hair that reached her huge chest. She had grayish blue eyes that were shining and a beauty mole near her lip. She wore a pink shoulderless V-neck blouse that showed a huge amount of cleavage. She wore a gray jean skirt and black stockings with brown boots tht reached her knees.

"Hello deary!" she greeted with a smile while holding eight cards in her hands. "I'm Rangiku Matsumuto! his friend and second in charge!" she said.

"Okay, I'm Lucy Heartiflia" I greeted back, smiling at them. Toshiro didn't even smile back but drank his tea and watch the two play cards, he seemed to ignore me.

"... Chocola" I whispered, my cream haired sister looked at me and went closer to me and murmured "what?" I asked her "where can I change?" her eyes blinked before she asked Toshiro.

"Toro-kun, can you get out?" she asked while smiling at him, the white haired boy just said "why?" Chocola facepalm while giving me her cards and walked over to Toshiro "can't you see that she wants to change? or do you want to see her change? are you a pervert?! Oh my God! Toshiro is a Pervert!" she was slightly screaming now.

Toshiro's eyes slightly widened before he walked out of the room, Chocola sighed from relief before sitting down. Suddenly, a thought occurred in my head "Chocola, how old are you?" I asked, she looked at me questionably before asking.

"Why Onee-chan?" she asked tilting her head and taking her cards from me "just curious" I said standing up and heading to my closet to see a whole new wardrobe for me, I just picked out a simple white sports tank top with black leotards and pink running shoes.

"I'm sixteen" she said and I gawked "b-but, yo-your this small!" I stuttered out while placing my hand on my chest, she puffed her cheeks while throwing two cards and an extra one "Uno!" she yelled and looked at me

"I'm sixteen, my height is just... waiting to grow, that's why I eat so that I can grow!" she said while playfully glaring at me

"Anymore, it's my job as your sister to give you some information about your new mentors" she sighed and walked up to me with no baby dragons

"where's Adonis and Zenos?" I asked

"Playing around" she said "so anyway, here's the information for these two people" she said pointing to Rangiku, who waved and at the door

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, currently sixteen" I choked there, he was a very tall ten year old!. "He has achieved shikai and bankai" she said "what's bankai?" I asked "you'll learn soon"

"His sword is called Hyounimaru, he's an ice mage, an ice dragonslayer actually and a spirit mage like everyone here"she breathed out while grabbing Toshiro's tea and drank from it before coughing

"he hates heat so be careful and don't bring any fire near him or he'll murder you" she added "and he's one of the S-class mage" she said

"Okay... how about Rangiku?" I asked

Rangiku stood up "you know my name already and I'm seventeen like you, I already achieved shikai but not Bankai yet, my sword's name is Haineko" she said "I'm an S-class mage" she added "I'm also a spirit mage and a ash mage, I control the fire and earth around me" she said

"That's useful against someone I know" I said "and who is the person?" Rangiku asked me curiously "he's a lying bastard, that's who he is" I hissed while hatred filled my eyes

Her eyes softened as she asked "what happened?" I just answered "karma was being a bitch to me" she giggled lightly before saying

"Let's go out, Toshiro has some hard core training for you" she grinned before grabbing my hand and brought me outside.

* * *

Four months has passed and it's already June. I've already learned what Bankai was and had already cleared six tenth,ninth,seventh,thirteen,five and twelve division "Heartifilia!" I heard someone call my name, I looked below to see my current mentor, Master Sui-feng. I stayed silent as I hid in the tree, which was very hard because of the moss and it was freaking stinky and itchy here!

"ACHOO!" a sneeze was heard in the air, catching Master Sui-feng's attention, my eyes widened as I leaped out of my tree, dodging the shuriken that was heading for me

I landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Master Sui-feng and pouted "that wasn't fair! I sneezed!" I whined, Master Sui-feng shook her head before saying "you have improved since you frist came here, it was very difficult to find you actually" a tiny smirk was on her face. My ego soared high in the heavens as I boasted "Of course! I am Lucy Heartiflia after all~" she rolled her eyes at my comment before grabbing my arm and leading me somewhere.

"Master, where are me going?" I asked "Your sister is hosting a party and wants to introduce you to the other Guardians" she answered, I nodded my head as we entered a very big building that had music heard from the inside and outside

I looked around to see many people I know and less people I didn't know.

"Aha! it's the kid!" I heard and turned my head to smirk at Master Kenpachi "Yo Kenpachi" I said "ah, I've seen you've finally learned your manners aye?" he asked, I grinned "yes but in battle, a big No!" he just laughed "I love this kid so much!" he announced, yeah, I'm feeling the love here

"So kid, have ya met the espadas yet?" he asked, my eyes narrowed as I asked "who? the spartas? never knew Sparta was here" I shrugged, he rolled his eyes

"No, there the espadas, part of our guild but they are very bitchy" he said

"Oi! take that back!" I heard and turned my attention to see a... giant spoon? "Kenpachi, is that a giant spoon?" my friend roared out if laughter as the giant spoon turned red

"NO! I'M NOT A DAMN SPOON!" he said and his arm pointed to his face that was below the spoon, I restrained my giggles as I choked out "a-ah, ni-nice -giggle- to meet yo-you -laugh- Spoony!" he just hissed at me

"I'm Nnoitra!" he yelled at me, I giggled while saying "you know in greek, that means spoon" (seriously, it mean spoon). Kenpachi roared in laughter again, and I heard another roar of laughter behind me and turned my head to see a guy

The guy had cyan colored hair and blue eyes... hot damn... his chest was hot. " you just got burned!" he said pointing at Nnoitra. Nnoitra didn't even seem amused at all as he glared at me heatedly, I just stucked my tongue at at him.

"Oi! you bastard! what are you doing to my sister?!' I heard and saw Chocola coming in wearing her casual dress and jeans. Nnoitra and the cyan haired guy's eyes widened as they pointed at me and screamed "your sister?!"

Chocola snarled at them before nodding "you idiots can't even see our resemblances!" she yelled. "And you Grimmjow! were you molesting your subordinates again?!" she yelled at the cyan haired guy, who was apparently Grimmjow

"Shut up Woman! and that wasn't me! it was Nnoitra here!" my eyes widened, we had two molesters here. "Hey! it wasn't me! Gin was the one who molested Tesla!" he protested... Oh god.. my friend.. Gin.. was a molester?!

"Oh god" I muttered moving away from them and saw my bestest friend "Rukia!" I screamed, said girl turned her head to see me with wide eyes before yelling "Lucy! come here for a sec!" she said, I followed and went over to her, she was infront of a man, the man had spiky black hair that reached the back of his neck and blue eyes

"This is Aaroniero" she said, gesturing to the man in front of her "but he's actually Kaien, just a mental disorder" she whispered in my ear, I nodded my head as I saw the guy holding a trident

"Hello, you must be Lucy right?" he asked, I nodded "yup! I'm the popular Lucy Heartiflia" I grinned, I saw him smile "I heard you were able to beat the six masters in skills right?" he said, I nodded "yup! the trickiest of them all was Jushiro" I said "his vocabulary was very hard to beat" I saw him sweatdrop "same old Jushiro" I heard him mutter

I heard someone scream my name and turned my head to see another close friend "Oi! Lucy!" Toshiro yelled, holding a bottle of... sake? I ran over to him and siped the sake out of his hands and hit him on the head "your underage! and since when have you gone drinking?!" he just snickered "Ran-chan made me drink" he hiccuped while holding a glass filled with sake, I shook my head.

So far, life in Soul Swords was awesome!


End file.
